Motor vehicles are known to include rear lighting systems including a number of lighting and signaling devices. Such devices include conspicuity lamps which are generally operable to increase the visibility of the vehicle, allowing other drivers and pedestrians to see the vehicle's presence and the driver's intentions regarding direction of travel. Known rear lighting systems include left and right rear lamps at opposite sides of the vehicle and a center high-mount stop lamp (CHMSL) between the rear lamps. In some systems, the left and right rear lamps are configured to perform multiple functions, including being operable as tail lamps, brake lamps (or, stop lamps), turn signals, and reverse lamps. As such, the left and right rear lamps are sometimes referred to as rear combination lamps.